A complicated Family Reunion
by krishaNe
Summary: Three weeks after the day that Reo had hypnotized Ruka using his alice. Mikan Sakura, a girl who knew nothing about her parents was having a good time in alice academy when suddenly her mother, father, and his brother appeared causing a big shock in Mika
1. Chapter 1

Ei guiz, this is my first fanfic so I hope you would like it : p

**Title: **" A complicated family reunion "

**Summary: **Three weeksafter the day that Reo had hypnotized Ruka using his alice. Mikan Sakura, a girl who knew nothing about her parents was having a good time in alice academy when suddenly her mother, father, and his brother appeared causing a big shock in Mikan's life.

**CHAPTER 1: **Hidden Alice

Mikan Sakura, a girl with auburn hair that reached her waist, and an eye with the color of olive brownish eyes was strolling around the garden.

She has decided to practice mastering her alice. When suddenly, a fire came out of her hand the she was really shocked at what happened.

After fire alice three more alice came out of her hand and left her shock. They are the alice of _water, wind_, and the most dangerous one… the _alice of death_.

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it._

_I have six alice?!_

_Maybe I should keep it a secret first._

_Oh yes, I know!_

_I'll go tell Narumi- sensei about it!_

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan dashed towards Narumi- sensei's room. When she reached her sensei's room, she took a deep breath and Knock on the door.

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

Narumi-sensei opens the door and Mikan Greeted him with a smile in her face kumbawa Narumi-sensei! Narumi greeted her back.

_Narumi-sensei, taihen desu!_

_What is it, Mikan-Chan?!.. Narumi asked._

_Sensei! It's my alice…._

_I have six alice! Mikan said._

_Nani?! Narumi said in a shocked voice._

_It's true narumi-sensei I can show my other for alice Mikan said.._

Mikan showed her other Alice and her sensei watched with amazement .

**Narumi's POV**

_How could it be?!_

_That's amazing!_

**End of Narumi's POV**

Narumi decided to give Mikan four alice control accessories and take Mikan back to her room.

**Hei everybody! I hope you love it and look forward to the next chapter! Please give me some reviews so that I can have some ideas for other chapters. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update so to make it up with you, I present you the second chapter of my story

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update so to make it up with you, I present you the second chapter of my story. Thanks also for those who reviewed and all I could say to all of you is, YOROSHKU ONEGAISHIMASU! ;p**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the so called " _GAKUEN ALICE " _( how I wish I really do own it… sigh…)

**CHAPTER 2: **Someday

After her otou-san ( Narumi ) took her back to her room she greeted him a good night and gave her otou-san a peck on the cheek. After greeting Mikan back with a good night then leave back to his own room.

**Mikan's POV:**

_After otou-san left back to his room, I closed my door, took a quick hot bath, brushed my teeth and finally, changed to my pajamas and hop into my bed. After a while I kept on rolling over my bed because I couldn't sleep. So I decide take a stroll around the campus and breath some fresh air. While strolling around the campus I saw a person's shadow on our Sakura tree's branch and take a closer look. As I got closer, I saw that person's face and it was Natsume. I decided to lay down beside the tree and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I heard a voice…_

_What are you going here little girl?_

_Oh it was you, Natsume. Said Mikan_

_I came here because I could not sleep. I said_

_Natsume jump down the tree and sat beside me._

_Soka.. Do you want to sleep in my shoulder_?! Natsume said blushing and covered his face to conceal his blush.

_I stare at him while blushing so I tried to hide it away by covering my face with my hair. I took the chance and accepted his offer. With my head resting on his shoulder and his head rested on my own. My started beating fast and was disturbed by Natsume's voice saying…_

_Hey polka! Do you like someone?! He said._

_Yes I do. I said…._

_But I don't know if he will like me back. I added while trying to hide my blush._

_Baka! He said with a cold voice._

_Hmmpff. Natsume you are mean!_

**End of Mikan's POV**

Natsume smiled at her. Mikan I…. when Natsume was about to tell her something, he was cut of by Mikan's little snore. He sighed and then he gave her a peck on the cheek then said " _oyasumi, My love ". _He then carried herback to her room while whispering to himself, _Someday Mikan… someday…._ While carrying her back to her room bridal style. He doesn't know that someone's watching them.

_**end **_

**Everyone hope you like it. I've work so hard for it please review for some ideas ;p**

.


End file.
